Providence
by Sage Londyn
Summary: While walking to school one morning, Grace stumbles upon a crossroads in the middle of a deal. Once Crowley spotted her, he knew she was the one he needed for a special deal. Problem is, her dad is a pastor and she's dead set against selling her soul.
1. Providence

**Chapter 1)~(Providence**

**prov·i·dence |noun| 1.) **_**Divine guidance or care.| **_**2.) **_**God, conceived as the power of sustaining and guiding human destiny.| **_**3.) **_**A manifestation of divine care or direction.**_

**-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-**

Grace started her usual route to school, walking down the narrow, crumbling sidewalk in front of her house in the small town of Providence, Indiana. Today she couldn't sleep, so she was heading to school quite a bit earlier than normal.

Looking up, she saw a group of the popular kids surrounding one of their brand new cars. A tinge of jealousy shot through her, her parents couldn't even afford a late model car for her, but she quickly reminded herself that envy was one of the cardinal sins and she quickly turned and walked in the opposite direction.

She started up the stone walkway to her house, but her gaze kept being drawn over towards the woods beside her house. She knew that the other end of the woods lined a main road only a few blocks away from the school.

Before she was even sure what she was doing, Grace had walked into the woods. It was a cool morning and the sun was already up. She smiled as the warm rays reached though the tall trees and hit her face.

She had made it about halfway through the old woods when she considered how strange it was, parents always warned their kids to stay away from the woods.

Grace thought briefly about the childhood tales of evil lurking along an old dirt road that was no longer in use, parts of it remained visible through the trees and shrubbery.

Walking out into a small clearing towards the center of the woods, she looked up to see a man and woman standing in middle of the dirt crossroads sharing a kiss.

She paused and looked at them disgusted before she kept walking, looking over her shoulder to see the man starring at her.

Putting her head down she sped up until she was practically in a full sprint out of the woods.

**-(-)-**

"Good morning, Hazel." Grace said as she walked into the girls bathroom at their small high school.

"Hey! You're here extra early." Hazel said as she looked over at her.

Grace smiled and nodded politely as she removed the small make up bag she kept hidden in her book bag and laid it on the corner of a sink as she brushed her light brown hair out of her face.

"You're dad would kill you if he knew you were wearing that." Hazel said with a smirk as Grace started to lightly line her eyes with the black eyeliner.

"Yeah, good thing he'll never know." Grace said smiling as she applied some light gray eye shadow.

"I swear, it's insane! You're 17, almost 18 and you're not allowed to wear make up. My parents let me start when I was 13." Hazel reminded her.

"I know, but he's just trying to protect me." Grace said, her voice soft as she spoke about her dad.

Hazel frowned in the mirror as she tried to cover a new pimple with concealer.

"Not that you even need make up, Grace. You're so beautiful! Why can't I have perfect skin like yours?" Hazel thought out loud.

"My skin is far from perfect." Grace said, looking over at her fellow high school senior, her green eyes narrowed.

"Whatever, you're perfect in every way. Anyways, I'm out of here… I've got math first and I need to copy someone's homework." Hazel said as she misted herself with perfume and left the bathroom.

**-(-)-**

Grace tossed and turned in her bed that night, all she could think of was the couple kissing in the middle of the woods. The scene had haunted her thoughts all day, she wasn't sure what it was that alarmed her so much… but something felt off about it.

She felt like she had only been asleep for a few moments when her alarm went off. Groaning she climbed out of bed and got dressed for the day.

"Look who finally decided to get up." Her dad said as he smiled at his only child.

Getting a couple pancakes from the serving dish on the counter she sat down at the table with him.

"Where's mom?" Grace asked her dad.

"She left early to be with your uncle at the hospital." Her dad, Bill, told her.

"How is he doing?" Grace asked as she took a drink of her orange juice.

"Not so good, the church is holding a prayer session there tonight." He told her.

Grace nodded. Her father was the pastor at the only church in their small Indiana town.

She started her daily walk to school, making sure to avoid the woods that day.

She took out her phone and started to text Hazel when she looked up to see a man standing a ways in front of her. He was wearing a black business suit with hands in the pockets of his equally dark business jacket.

Thinking for a moment how out of place he looked in the small rural town, she froze when she realized it was the same man from the woods the prior morning.

Quickly, she turned onto another street hoping to see someone she knew driving or walking to school so she could get a ride or company. But the streets were pretty empty, she always left earlier than most so she could put her make up on before class started.

Turning onto another street she stopped dead in her tracks when he was a few hundred feet in front of her. Her green eyes widened in fear, it was humanly impossible for him to have gotten from where she first saw him to where he was now standing in such a short amount of time and without having to pass her.

Raising a hand, he gave a small wave to her, sending chills down her spine as she turned and ran through some yards not stopping until she had ran through the back door and into a friends house.

"Uh… Grace?" Liam said as he looked up from his bowl of cereal to see her standing in his kitchen.

Grace felt her cheeks blush as she looked at him. Liam was the star of the football team and an over all nice guy. Not to mention, handsome, Grace had been crushing on him since middle school.

"Hey, Liam." she said, smiling at him.

"What are you doing here?" He as asked her as he drank the milk from the bottom of the bowl and put it in the sink.

"I was wondering if I could get a ride to school." She said.

"Of course… but you could have just called…" He said, still unsure of why she had came running into his house.

"I know… I was just running by your house and thought I might as well stop in." She said, trying her best not to lie.

"Okay…" He said, shaking his head at her acting odd.

"Thanks for the ride, I'll see you later." Grace said as they walked down the hallway of school.

"You don't need it, you know." He said as she started to turn and walk into the bathroom.

"What?" She asked confused.

Laughing he said, "The make up. You don't need it, Grace."

She smiled, and felt her cheeks blush again as she turned and headed into the bathroom.

A few moments later another senior, Marie, walked into the bathroom.

"Did I see you and Liam show up to school together?" She asked, her blue eyes wide.

"Yeah, I was running late so he gave me a ride." Grace said, kicking herself for telling a lie.

Marie was one of those girls who acted nice to everyone's face, only to get information to start rumors and talk behind everyone's backs.

Looking bored Marie said, "So you two are still just friends?"

Grace nodded as she zipped up her make up bag and sprayed on a few mists of body spray.

"When are you going to get a life, Grace?" Marie asked her, yawning.

"I have a life, Marie. Excuse me." Grace said as she walked past the girl.

"Helping out at your dads church doesn't count!" Marie yelled after her as the door shut.

Grace leaned over the bathroom sink at the end of the day washing her make up off.

"Hey." Hazel said as she walked in the bathroom.

"Hey. Do you mind giving me a ride home?" Grace asked her, the thought of walking alone and seeing that strange man from the woods still had her terrified.

"Sorry, I can't. Today is the day I sit with my grandma while my mom goes shopping and whatever she needs to do." Hazel reminded her.

"Do you think your grandma would care if I tagged along?" Grace asked, drying her face off.

"No, not at all." Hazel said smiling widely. No one ever wanted to spend time with her after school on days she watched her grandmother.

"I have to warn you though, the woman has gotten even more batty." Hazel said as she unrolled the waist band on her skirt lowering the hemline.

**-(-)-**

"I haven't seen you in a while, Grace." Louise, Hazels grandmother said as the two teens sat at her kitchen table doing their homework.

"I remember when you two first met in elementary school. You'd stay outside playing with your Barbie's in the front yard for hours." Louise said smiling as she sat down at the table with them.

"I remember that!" Hazel exclaimed as she looked up at her friend.

Grace laughed and nodded.

"Louise, I also remember being told not to go near the woods by my house… but what I don't remember is why." Grace said, still thinking of the man.

"Oh, child. There are so many legends and dark tales… I wouldn't know where to begin." She said, seeming lost in thought.

Hazel thought for a moment and said, "I remember my mom telling me a story about how if you walk through the woods and manage to find that old crossroad the devil will get your soul."

"Yes! That was one of the legends. When I was a young girl, I remember my mom warning me about even stepping a foot in those woods. She said, if I went in there something evil would surely follow me out." Louise told them.

"I just don't get it, the woods is such a beautiful place. I wonder where all those rumors came from." Grace thought out loud.

"Well, you know what they say… every rumor has a piece of truth in it." Louise said as she stood and crossed the kitchen, getting a pitcher of lemonade out of the refrigerator.

"Come on, Grace. You've never heard of selling your soul at a crossroads?" Hazel asked.

Grace shook her head no.

"There's legends about it everywhere! Supposedly, you can go to a crossroads and summon a demon…then legend has it you can make an offer to the demon for your soul." Hazel said, closing her science book.

"What on earth would make anyone sell their soul to the devil?" Grace asked, appalled by the thought.

"Health, fame… money. It's a greedy, selfish world…" Louise stated as she gave each girl a glass of lemonade.

"Yeah, but then your soul would burn for eternity." Grace said, still not believing how anyone could justify that.

Sitting back down Louise looked at the daily paper.

"Oh would you look at that. Ashley Donald won the lottery… good for her, ever since her boyfriend left she's been struggling to put food on the table for her three little ones." Louise said.

"Can I see that?" Grace asked taking the paper.

She almost gasped at the picture on the front page, it was the same woman she saw in the woods kissing the man who was now following her.

"Is everything alright, dear?" Louise asked.

Dropping the paper and feeling her face go pale she said, "Yeah… I just remembered I missed the prayer group at the hospital… for my uncle." Grace said.

"Goodnight honey." Grace's mom, Lila, said as she kissed her teenage daughter on the top of her head.

"Night mom." Grace said as she looked up from the computer screen, she was finishing an essay.

It was almost an hour later when she heard soft knocking at their front door, getting up from the desk she slowly walked towards the door glancing at the old grandfather clock in the living room to see it was a little after 11pm.

Looking though the peephole, she got a little worried when she didn't see anyone out there.

Just as she turned to walk away there was another knock, a little louder than the first.

Turning back around she quickly opened the door hoping to catch whoever was playing a prank on her.

A chill went down her spine when there wasn't anyone outside, a gust of wind blew past her and into her house. But she noticed the trees were still, whatever the wind was… it wasn't mother nature.

Turning around her eyes widened as the crucifix hanging on the wall behind the desk she was sitting at was now hanging upside down.

**-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-**

**A/N** - _**Thank you for reading! I really hope that even though this story isn't like my normal Crowley/OC romance fanfics, that you still enjoyed the opening chapter! ^_^ I'm really excited to try my hand at this, because it's so different from my normal stuff.**_

_**For my Crowley/OC romance fans… I will be writing a few chapters continuing the one-shot 'Without Regret'. It won't be a full length story, but will still be interesting. ^_^ I hope to get that posted soon!**_

**Please take a few moments to leave a review and let me know what you think of this story so far. Even just a few lines to let me know you've read it, and you're interested in reading more. If the response is pretty good to this story, I'll have chapter 2 up soon! ^_^**

_(*Definitions at beginning of chapter from Dictionary dot com, and Merriam-Webster dot com*)_


	2. Encounter With Evil

**Chapter 2)~(Encounter With Evil**

**-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-**

Grace made it to school about halfway through her first class, she had overslept and didn't hear her alarm. It was the first time she had been late all year.

Walking to lunch she walked through the crowded school hallways in her own little world, she was trying desperately to figure out what was going on. Ever since that gust of wind blew past her, lights had been flickering and she kept hearing strange popping noises.

She walked up to her locker and opened it, not paying attention she hit the kid beside her with the door.

"Hey!" He yelled turning to look at her.

"I'm sorry, Ryan." She said, her tired green eyes sincere as she looked at him.

"Shove it, Jesus freak." He snapped at her.

"Hey, man let it go." Dayne said to his friend.

Ryan and Dayne were the only two kids at their high school that were into the darker scene, both dressed in black with lots of chains on their pants. They often had their fingernails painted black and sometimes even wore dark eyeliner.

To keep other kids off their backs they often boasted about being Satanists and worshiping the devil.

Slamming her locker shut and turning to face him, she looked down at Ryan's necklace, it was a large inverted pentagram with horns at the top of the pentacle.

"You're going to burn in the flames of hell." She stated flatly.

Ryan's eyes widened for a moment before he said, "You want something to worship, Jesus freak… worship this." He said as he reached down and grabbed himself through his pants.

"You are disgusting… I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole." She said, her voice sickening sweet as she spoke.

Walking past them with her head high she was soon lost back in her thoughts.

"God! That bitch gets on my nerves." Ryan said, shaking his head as he pulled a book from his locker.

"Let it go man. She's not that bad." Dane said as he looked in the mirror on the inside of his friends locker door.

"Not that bad? She's a stupid bible thumper… she thinks she's so much better than all of us because her dads the freaking pastor. Someone needs to teach her a lesson." Ryan said through gritted teeth.

Dane stayed quiet even though he disagreed with his best friends words. He had known Grace almost her entire life, they were really good friends until they started the eighth grade and he started dressing in black and hanging out with Ryan.

Her parents didn't like his choice of clothing and music and stopped letting her hang out with him.

Dane also knew how much crap she had to take from kids at their school for her dad being the pastor and because she wasn't allowed to do a lot of the things they were allowed to do. As wrong as it was, he knew her acting better than everyone else was her way of coping with the torment.

**-(-)-**

Grace sat at a little table in the public library, reading over a book on demonic possessions. With what Hazel and her grandmother had been saying, Grace was getting curious.

Even though her dad was a preacher he referred to demons as more of a spiritual thing, he seemed believe that all demonic wars were on the soul, and completely internal.

Grace heard someone clear their throat, but it was a pretty busy day in the library so she ignored it.

"Hello Grace." A voice she was unfamiliar with said.

Looking up she gasped when she saw it was the same man from the woods.

"I see you've heard of me." He stated smugly as he looked down at her study material.

"You… you can't be here." She said, her voice shook with terror as she stood face to face with a real demon.

"Can't I?" He questioned.

"I command you to leave, demon." She said, her voice sounded a little stronger as she reached into her jacket pocket and rubbed her thumb over the beads on her favorite rosary.

"Now, that's not very nice." He said, his smug smile fading at her words.

"I command you to go back to the torturous pits of hell and burn in the fires of the devil." She went on to say.

He looked up at the ceiling annoyed at her attempts.

Narrowing her eyes, Grace said, "My father is a preacher, you can't be here. My soul is with Jesus and you have no power over me, demon." She went on to say.

Reaching forward he took a hold of her arm and said, "We need to talk."

Gasping and pulling her arm back from him, she asked, "How can you touch me? You're flesh should be burning."

"Are you really that ignorant?" He questioned, annoyed as he started to reach for her arm again.

"Our Father in heaven, hallowed be your name. Your kingdom come, your will be done on earth as it is in heaven…" She nervously started to recite the Lords Prayer when Liam walked over.

"Is he brothering you?" Liam asked his friend as he had seen the older stranger grab her arm moments ago.

"Yeah." Grace sai, looking at Liam her cheeks pale.

"Come on, it's getting late… I'll give you a ride home." Liam said as he grabbed her books from the table and shot Crowley a threatening look.

Crowley watched with slight amusement as the two teens left.

"Thanks for the ride, Liam." Grace said as she tucked the demonology books in her backpack so her dad wouldn't see.

"No problem, who was the creep from the library?" He asked her.

"I don't know, but I hope I never see him again." Grace muttered.

"Call me if you need anything, Grace." He said.

"Thanks again." She said smiling as she got out of his truck and headed to her door.

Walking up the stairs to her room, she froze when she saw the demon standing by her window watching Liam as he drove off.

"You can't be in here… my father…" She started to say, but Crowley cut her off.

"Preaches the words of god." He finished, smirking at her.

"You fancy him, don't you?" Crowley asked, pointing a thumb towards the window where he had seen Liam drive off.

"Get out." She said, her voice growing a little stronger.

"You could make him fall madly in love with you." Crowley went on.

"What?" She asked.

"You, my dear… happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. You witnessed a deal, as the rules have it… now you need to make a deal." He informed her.

"I don't believe your serpent tongue, all you do is spill unholy lies." She spat her words at him.

Crowley shook his head annoyed at her, no wonder the kids at school didn't like her, he thought.

"If you don't bargain for your soul… you have to be killed." He tried to threaten her.

"Then I will spend eternity in the fields of the lord." She said, swallowing hard.

"There is no God, Grace. It's all lies, made up to try and keep you humans in line…" He told her.

"You're lying." She said.

"Am I?" He asked.

Waving his hand, her made her body raise about 5 inches from the hardwood floor of her bedroom.

"Put me down!" She gasped as she tried to move but found she was frozen by some invisible power.

"Where is your God now?" He questioned.

She tried to think of some prayer to recite, but her mind kept drawing blanks as she was more scared than she had been in her entire life.

Waving his hand again she feel to the floor with a loud thud quickly jumping back to her feet.

"It's simple, you make a wish… for anything you want. Love, money…fame Anything at all, and I'll grant it." He told her.

"And all I have to give you is my soul." She snapped.

He nodded.

"Never." She breathed out, her green eyes narrowed at him.

Crowley had thought this would be an easy enough deal, she was an unpopular high school senior. While her parents weren't poor, they didn't have a lot, and he thought any of those would be an easy sell for her.

He was lying of course, about why he needed to make a deal with her.

He needed her to make a deal so he could add in a clause to get Death's scythe, he knew the Winchester's were trying to gather all four horsemen rings and Crowley also knew death would be trickiest.

Especially since he only knew of one thing that could kill the oldest of the horseman, his very own scythe.

But getting it would prove to be the toughest work of them all.

He had done his homework and figured out that a powerful deal had to be in the very town where the first demon deal was made, that town happened to be Providence, Indiana.

It also took a special soul to get the magic for the deal flowing, it had to be a soul of a girl who was pure of mind, body and soul. That girl just happened to be the very stubborn, Grace Matthews. Crowley was starting to see what he thought would be an easy sale would prove to be anything but.

"We'll see about that" He said, giving her a hard stare before disappearing in front of her eyes.

**-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-**

**A/N - Thank you for reading the second chapter! I know this is different from my normal Crowley fanfics, seeing as how this is my only non-romance Crowley/OC story. ^_^ But I hope you all are enjoying it!**

**Please, take a few moments to leave a review and let me know what you're thinking so far! ^_^ I always love hearing from my readers, and I appreciate each and every one of you. ^_^**


End file.
